The field of tissue engineering combines the methods of engineering with the principles of life science to understand the structural and functional relationships in normal and pathological mammalian tissues. The goal of tissue engineering is the development and ultimate application of biological substitutes to restore, maintain, and improve tissue functions.
Collagen is the principal structural protein in the body and constitutes approximately one-third of the total body protein. It comprises most of the organic matter of the skin, tendons, bones, and teeth and occurs as fibrous inclusions in most other body structures. Some of the properties of collagen are its high tensile strength; its ion exchanging ability, its low antigenicity, due in part to masking of potential antigenic determinants by the helical structure; and its low extensibility, semipermeability, and solubility. Furthermore, collagen is a natural substance for cell adhesion. These properties and others make collagen a suitable material for tissue engineering and manufacture of implantable biological substitutes and bioremodelable prostheses.
Methods for obtaining collagenous tissue and tissue structures from explanted mammalian tissues and processes for constructing prosthesis from the tissue, have been widely investigated for surgical repair or for tissue or organ replacement. It is still a continuing goal of researchers to develop prostheses that can successfully be used to replace or repair mammalian tissue.